


The Whispering of The Wind

by Yellowumbrellas13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Major Original Character(s), OC is main character, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowumbrellas13/pseuds/Yellowumbrellas13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the untold story of a girl named Charlotte Black. Someone you've probably never heard about. That's why it is untold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whispering of The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, first day on AO3. I posted this story on Wattpad. It has the same name and everything. My username is Yellowumbrellas on Wattpad, so I have basically the same username, minus the numbers. Expect slow updates because I have writers block at the moment, but you will gat the first five chapters pretty quick.  
> Enjoy,  
> Yellow  
> P.S. those little one sentence paragraphs are all about Harry Potter characters. See if you can guess them.

Prologue

Everybody has their problems. Some seem bigger than others. They might plague people daily, weekly, monthly, or even their hourly. Yes, everyone has problems.

Some people always have the spotlight on them, no matter how much they try and hide from it.

Some are so obsessive and self-conscious that they freak out when even the smallest things go wrong.

Some try so hard to be an individual that they don't know how to work in a team.

Some people are so scared of themselves and everything around them that nobody notices their true talent.

Some people are so unique that they come off as crazy or strange.

Some put on such a good mask that no one bothers to attempt to see past it.

Though all of those situations are important, this isn't about them. Its about my situation. Its about me. The girl so lost in time that she doesn't even fit into the background. Not that I should ever be associated with the word background, but no one ever cared to fix that.

I'm going to tell you the story of my life. Of my problems. Of my problems. Of my failures. And this might sound self-centered, but this is my story. The story of me, Charlotte Black.


End file.
